Seconded
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: They were the most powerful alien in the universe. They could do anything...except agree. Was that why Ben had basically said they were useless?


What kind of bullcrap alien is Alien X? He's totally awesome until you figure out what makes him tick! I thought he would be one of the greatest aliens ever, so powerful that you automatically can't do anything else. No! He's ruled by Bellicus and Serena who can't agree on anything to save anyone's lives! That watch really does hate Ben!

Also, what's with Bellicus and Serena? They're not even heads! They're only faces! Oh, well, time to continue.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force. If I did, Ben wouldn't have to deal with psycho ghost aliens trying to possess him and reality benders that don't let him do anything he wants!

* * *

"I'll destroy him!"

The voice of compassion sighed as the voice of aggression continued his long stream of threats to their supposed-to-be voice of reason.

"How dare he think he can order us around?! He did not understand our great power! Next time, he shall know!" Bellicus shouted.

"Bellicus, please calm down," Serena pleaded.

"Be quiet! Look at you! He yelled at you, called you useless, and still you choose him over me!" Bellicus couldn't understand it. After all he had said about them, how could she still side with him?

"It's not that. It's just…well…"

"What?!"

Serena started sobbing and Bellicus groaned. All she did was cry whenever she got yelled at.

"You know what, Ben was right about one thing!"

Serena stopped sobbing. "What was he right about?"

"You are useless! All you do is cry and complain. 'Oh, we should care about all creatures.' 'Oh, we shouldn't destroy the dinosaurs.' 'Oh, we shouldn't have just sat back during World War I.' Your compassion makes you weak and worthless!"

She began to tear up again—if she had eyeballs—until some unknown feeling overcame her. She sniffled once more before she huffed.

"As if you're any better."

"Excuse me?"

"You think being filled with rage and aggression makes you better than me? I think it make you worse. All you do is yell and be mean. You're nothing but a cold-hearted fool!" Serena gasped when she said before her face softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

"Look at you! Sniveling, worthless—"

Serena cut him off. "Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Or what?! You'll continue to cry? You say rage makes me worse than you? All you've proven is that I'm far superior! I should be the one to rule! No more arguments! No more deliberating. I decide everything from now on!" Bellicus roared.

"That's not fair," Serena sobbed.

"I don't have to be fair!" Bellicus reminded her. "I am rage and aggression! _Fair_ is something I do not abide by!"

"And that's supposed to help?" Serena whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"If Ben ever does choose us again, what makes you think he'll do what you say? He's stronger than that."

Bellicus was going to argue as was his nature whenever Serena said something to him but…now that he thought about it, she was right. That brat wouldn't listen to him, no matter many times he threatened or yelled at him. It really ticked him off.

"And Alien X will always be a being where motions must be seconded then carried. So, when Ben yells at us to let him go, I will second that," Serena warned him.

"Why?" Serena tilted her face when she heard him whisper. "Why can't we ever agree?"

"Because that is who we are. Because you don't care and I do."

"Well, I'm tired of it! It's nothing but an annoyance!" Bellicus yelled.

"I don't like it when we argue," Serena sighed.

Bellicus gasped and turned his face to look at Serena. "What did you say?"

"I don't like it when we argue," she repeated.

Serena was confused when she didn't receive a response from her anger-filled companion. Turning to look at him, her confusion grew when she saw him just floating there and staring at her.

"What troubles you, Bellicus?"

"You said…you don't like it when we argue," Bellicus said.

"I did." Serena really had no idea where he was going with this.

"So did I. That means that…" Bellicus knew Serena understood when her eye sockets widened in comprehension.

"We…agreed?" No way. She couldn't believe it. They never agreed.

"We agreed." Bellicus let out a slight chuckle. "After an eternity, we've finally agreed on something."

"We've agreed that we're tired of arguing," Serena giggled.

The two didn't know why but all of a sudden, they felt different. As though they could talk to each other, without getting into a fight…at least once more.

"That kid…" Serena looked at Bellicus to see him staring at the infinite space around them. "…You know what he really said right?"

Serena looked down. "How could I forget? It was so cruel." Still, she knew they probably deserved it.

"He said he had nine other aliens that could do it better. Basically…he called us his most useless alien." Bellicus' face cringed in anger as he thought back to what the teenage Tennyson had yelled at them.

"We're not useless…are we?" Serena didn't know anymore.

"Certainly not. We can reverse time and space, destroy the very planet if we wished. We are supreme, the most powerful being in the universe. Alien X is capable of anything."

"Except…agreeing…" Bellicus' voice caught in his throat. "And if we can't agree, we can't do any of that." Bellicus bit his lower lip as her voice began to break. "Ben can't do anything because we don't want him to! We may be the most powerful being ever but he was still right. We're also the most useless!"

Serena wanted to break into a sobbing fit; she truly did but she couldn't. She couldn't express her sadness like others. All she could do was sob as she thought about how right Ben was. Bellicus wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

"We're not useless," Bellicus insisted.

"Yes, we are," Serena choked.

"No, we're not," Bellicus growled.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we're not!"

"Now, we're arguing over whether we're useless or not! You say we're not but by arguing with me, you're only proving that we are!"

Bellicus was shocked at what she had just yelled, at the fact that she had yelled at all, but he was especially shocked since he knew she was right.

"We're useless because all we do is argue and nothing more. If we argue over whether we're useless or not, then…we really are."

He wanted to argue with her. Why couldn't he argue with her? They had been in conflict since the beginning of time, yet he can't go against what she was saying right now. It made no sense.

Bellicus growled as he thought on Ben. This was all his fault. If he never would have chosen them, he never would have called them useless. If he never would have called them useless, they wouldn't be having this conversation. And if they had never had this conversation…he probably never would have wondered what it was like to not argue with her. They'd still be arguing if they never would have been chosen.

As much as Bellicus hated to admit it, Ben Tennyson was right. "We are useless."

Serena let out a tiny laugh. "We agreed again.

Bellicus nodded as the two floated in silence.

"I motion new business," Bellicus finally said.

"Which is…?" Serena was truly curious as to Bellicus' new business.

"Motion: If we're ever chosen again, we show that annoying little brat just what Alien X can do," Ballicus suggested.

"…Seconded!" Serena cheered happily.

After battling with each other for eternity, Serena, voice of love and compassion and Bellicus, voice of rage and aggression had finally agreed on something. And all it took was a single Earthling brat yelling at them and calling them something they never had believed themselves to be. He was their mediator. He helped them make a decision. He did his job. The least they could do was theirs.

* * *

This will probably never happen. I probably broke so many rules but...one can hope. Ben's been through a lot of stuff and you can't just show an alien one time and never expcet to see it again. It doesn't work that way. Let me know what you thought. Bai-Bai!


End file.
